La luna y el arcoiris
by LuaniNair
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Lupin y Tonks no se llevaran tantos años y se conocieran en Hogwarts? ¿Se enamorarían instantáneamente? ¿Seria un amor adolescente o uno para toda la vida?
1. Chapter 1

Remus Lupin iba a empezar su cuarto año en Hogwarts. Faltaban tan sólo tres días para el 1ero de septiembre y él ya se encontraba emocionado; esperaba ver pronto a sus mejores amigos Sirius, James y Peter. Aunque él no fuera partidario de las travesuras de James y Sirius eran sus amigos y los extrañaba.

A sus catorce años, Remus era un niño muy inteligente y curioso. No solía tener los mismos pasatiempos que los niños de su edad; no, a él le gustaba leer y enterarse de todo, mas el único contacto que tenía con el quidditch era ser amigo de James Potter, el cazador del equipo de Gryffindor.

El 1ero de septiembre llegó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los padres de Remus lo acompañaron al Andén 9 ¾ pero no pudieron esperar a que el tren partiera pues tenían compras que hacer, en unas semanas era el cumpleaños de Peter y Remus les había pedido le compren un nuevo juego de gobstones explosivo. Se despidieron y Remus empezó a buscar a sus amigos. Pronto encontró a Peter, quien llegó solo pues sus padres, aunque él no lo reconociera, no se preocupaban mucho por su bienestar, esa era la mayor razón por la cual Peter era un niño que buscaba la aprobación de todos, en especial de sus amigos. Al poco tiempo encontraron a James y Sirius, quienes vinieron con los padres del primero. Los cuatro se despidieron de los Sres. Potter y subieron al vagón más próximo. A penas encontraron un compartimento vacío guardaron sus maletas y cerraron las puertas corredizas.

-Aún sigo sin encontrar libro alguno que nos permita transformarnos en animagos –dijo Sirius apoyando su codo en el marco de la ventana.

-Sí, yo también he buscado pero nada –contestó James quien se sentaba a su lado -. Creo que debemos consultar una vez más la biblioteca completa.

-De lo contrario, tendremos que usar los libros de la sección prohibida –susurró Sirius emocionado -. Asumo trajiste tu capa James.

-¡Por supuesto! ¿Crees que la dejaría en casa de mis padres? –James levantó una ceja -. ¡Ni loco! ¡Con todas las aventuras que aún nos faltan experimentar! Este año será igual de emocionante –sentenció James mientras Peter hacía un silbido aprobatorio.

-Para ustedes quizás, ya que no son licántropos –Remus contestó cabizbajo.

-Vamos, Rems, sabes que estamos haciendo lo posible por…

Pero Sirius no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir pues el compartimiento se abrió de golpe mientras una niña caía dentro. No le vieron el rostro por un momento, pues ella yació boca abajo por unos segundos, con el largo y rosado cabello alborotado. Remus se acercó y le tendió una mano para ayudarla. La niña con cara en forma de corazón alzó la mirada y se sonrojó al encontrar aquellos ojos miel llenos de ternura; un instante después bajó sus ojos oscuros y brillantes llenos de vergüenza.

**[**_Here I stand _(Aquí estoy)_  
Look around around around around around _(Mira alrededor)_  
But you won't see me _(Pero no me verás)**]**

-¿Te encuentras bien? –le preguntó Remus con la mano aún extendida.

-Sí, no fue nada, me tropiezo seguido, estoy bien –contestó ella rápidamente mientras aceptaba su mano, se incorporó y sobó las palmas de sus manos.

**[**_A baby I was when you took my hand _(Era un bebé cuando cogiste mi mano)_  
And the light of the night burned bright _(y la luz de la noche brillaba intensamente)_  
The people all stared didn't understand _(Y la gente observaba sin entender)**]**

-¿Estás segura? ¿No deseas que llamemos a nadie? –Sirius le dijo examinándola.

-No, estoy bien –ella volvió a bajar la cabeza, no quería que el chico que le había ayudado la viera hecha un desastre.

-No es necesario, Sirius, Rems puede hacer algo, ya sabes que él siempre anda leyendo todo –contestó James sonriendo.

-No, no, gracias –la niña no los miraba, no sabía cómo hacer para salir corriendo de lo avergonzada que estaba -. Eh, ya debo irme. Adiós -dio media vuelta y salió lo más rápido que pudo del compartimento. Cuando escucharon sus pasos alejarse cada vez más, James dijo:

-Uh, al parecer alguien le gustó a esa niña –mientras codeaba a Sirius y señalaba a Remus.

-Sí, bien Rems, tienes una admiradora –Sirius le guiñó un ojo.

-Yo creo que se equivocan –dijo Remus -. Ella sólo estaba avergonzada.

-Claro, porque se cayó frente a ti –dijo James con una mirada pícara.

-¡No seas modesto, Rems! –rió Peter.

-Ni siquiera me conoce y no tengo idea de cómo se llama, debe ser de segundo año.

-Bah, no hables como los viejos, Rems –le dijo Sirius -, sólo son dos años.

-Pero yo no he dicho nada de…

-Disculpen, ¿desean algo del carrito? –era la Sra. del carrito de los dulces.

-Te salvaron los dulces, porque muero de hambre –dijo James -. A mí me da 5 ranas de chocolate.

Los chicos comieron, bromearon y siguieron discutiendo cómo harían para convertirse en animagos durante el camino a Hogwarts, faltaban sólo dos semanas para la luna llena.

* * *

**N/A:** ¡Hola! Hace mucho que no escribía un fic y este vino a mi mente anoche, así que tomé un lapicero y un cuaderno y empecé a escribir =), espero les guste. Como verán he puesto a Tonks y Lupin con dos años de diferencia, cuando en realidad se llevan como trece años, de haberlo puesto así no podrían encontrarse en Hogwarts. También no especifiqué que era familia de Sirius pues no tendría concordancia que su prima Andrómeda, al ser casi contemporánea con él, tenga una hija cuando éste tenía dos años.

Las palabras en _cursiva_ son parte de la canción Now I'm here de Queen pues me parecen precisas para esos momentos. Puse la traducción por si acaso ^^.

Espero sus críticas, reviews y comentarios =D.


	2. Chapter 2

Al llegar a la estación de Hogsmeade todos los alumnos descendieron y se dirigieron a los carruajes. Abordaron el más cercano, mas el último en subir, James, se demoró al hacerlo.

-¿Qué esperas, James? –le preguntó desde dentro Sirius.

-Sí, espera, sólo un momento –dijo el aludido estirando el cuello entre la multitud. Y ahí estaba. Lily Evans subía a un carruaje seguida por Severus Snape, el cual antes de cerrar las puertas miró a James con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

-¿Qué tanto miras, eh? –preguntó Remus jalándole la capa.

-A Quejicus y Lily, no entiendo cómo puede ser amigo de ese.

-Sí, yo tampoco lo entiendo -Sirius fruncía el entrecejo mientras cerraba las compuertas y se dirigían al castillo.

Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor (previa sorteada a los globos con agua que Peeves les lanzaba como bienvenida) este se encontraba abarrotado de alumnos entusiasmados por empezar un nuevo año. Las velas flotantes y el techo encantado que dejaba ver el cielo negro y estrellado armonizaban perfectamente.

Los cuatro Gryffindor se sentaron juntos a la mitad de la larga mesa, pero ninguno fue testigo de las rápidas miradas que James Potter lanzaba al otro lado de la mesa donde se encontraban Lily Evans y sus amigas charlando y riendo. A su vez, desde la mesa de Slytherin, un niño de cabellos negros y largos también la miraba.

Al finalizar el banquete cada prefecto alzaba su voz para guiar a sus respectivas casas. Remus se incorporó pensando emocionado en los cursos que podrían tocarle al día siguiente, sin siquiera darse cuenta que una niña de Hufflepuff lo miraba desde su mesa.

-Eh, Nymphadora, ¿estas bien? –le preguntó Rani, su mejor amiga. Ella tenía padres hindúes y había dejado India desde los 6 años para ir a vivir a Inglaterra.

-¿Ah? ¿Decías algo, Rani?

-Nada; ven, vamos a la sala común. Estas algo rara, ¿sabes? Desde que fuiste a buscar a la señora del carrito en el tren.

-No es nada…

Nymphadora Tonks era una niña soñadora y alegre, pero desde que se cruzó esa noche con Remus Lupin empezó a soñar despierta. No estaba enamorada de él, por supuesto, ella lo sabía, pero sentía un gran agradecimiento por él, además de atracción, pues aunque discreto y callado, Remus Lupin era muy atractivo. Quizás era su cabello castaño o sus ojos como miel lo que tanto cautivó a Nymphadora.

"_Pero no debo hacerme ilusiones_" –ella pensaba mientras caminaba junto a Rani -. "_Es mayor y seguro tiene a muchas chicas interesantes tras él; además, seguro pensaría que soy rara cuando se entere que soy metamorfomaga"._

Aún con Remus en sus pensamientos, Nymphadora se fue a la cama esperando poder soñar con él, con su sonrisa, soñar que lo tenía cerca, algo que al despertarse era casi imposible.

--

-¡LEVÁNTENSEEE!

James había utilizado el hechizo Sonorus para despertar a Peter y Sirius mientras Remus estaba en el baño lavándose.

-Tienes que aprender a respetar el sueño de los demás –dijo un somnoliento Sirius mientras se restregaba los ojos y Peter lanzaba un gran bostezo.

-Lo siento –dijo entre risas James con su tono de voz habitual -. Pero recién lo he aprendido y quería practicar; además, fue muy gracioso verlos saltar de sus camas.

-Bueno ya, vayamos a desayunar que quiero ver esos horarios –Remus salía del baño mientras se secaba la cara.

Una vez terminado el desayuno revisaron los horarios y se percataron que tenían Pociones a primera hora.

-¡Oh no! –Se lamentó el licántropo y agregó con tono de ironía- Con lo bien que me va en ese curso…

-No te quejes, Rems, mira –James señaló el horario –nos toca con Slytherin, podremos divertirnos con Quejicus.

-No sé, la verdad no me causa mucha gracia el que lo fastidien.

-No dejes que la proximidad de la luna llena te baje los ánimos –le animó Sirius.

Remus sonrió pero no lo convencían del todo. Mientras sus amigos se adelantaban él se quedó un momento leyendo una carta de sus padres.

-Hola, Rems, ¿qué tal las vacaciones? –una voz alegre le dijo detrás suyo.

-No estuvieron mal, Lily, ¿y las tuyas?

-Pues bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Viajé con mis padres, pero ya sabes cómo es mi hermana –la sonrisa se desvaneció de sus labios.

-No te desanimes que recién ha empezado el día. Ven, vamos a la clase de pociones, eso es algo que dominas.

-Sí, espera que traigo mi mochila y… ouch!

-Oh, perdona Lily –se disculpó la niña del cabello rosa.

-Yo te he visto antes –le sonrió Remus.

-¿Se conocen? –se asombró Lily.

-En realidad no, no sé cómo te llamas, mi nombre es Remus.

-Me llamo Tonks.

-Ese no es tu nombre. Se llama Nymphadora, pero le decimos Nymph –le dijo Lily.

-Pero no me gusta mi nombre, por eso prefiero Tonks.

-Pues yo te diré Nymph, me parece lindo –Remus la miró. Para tener sólo 12 años era bastante bonita y su rostro en forma de corazón era encantador.

**[**_So sad her eyes_ (Tan tristes sus ojos)  
_Smiling dark eyes_ (sonrientes sus ojos oscuros)_  
So sad her eyes_ (Tan tristes sus ojos)_  
As it began _(Cuando todo comenzó)**]**

-Eh, bueno, yo… tengo clase de transformaciones, nos vemos, Lily –dijo mirándola, luego bajó los ojos y sin mirarlo dijo -: Nos vemos, Remus –y se alejó mientras Lupin observaba su largo cabello rosa ondearse.

**[**_The White Queen walks_ (La reina blanca camina)

_and the night grows pale_ (y la noche palidece)  
_Stars of lovingness in her hair_ (Estrellas de cariño en su cabello).**]**

-Ajá, ¡alguien tiene una fijación con Rems! –rió Lily.

-¿Tú también? ¡Oh, vamos Lily! Ya es tarde, vamos a clase.

Para suerte de ambos el profesor Slughorn estaba retrasado. Lily se despidió y fue a encontrarse con sus amigas mientras Remus se acercaba a sus amigos.

-¿Eres una estudiante de intercambio? Pues yo conozco mucho de Hogwarts, si quieres te hago un Tour –le decía Sirius con una sonrisa pícara a una rubia joven quien le sonreía tímidamente –. Si quieres esta noche podemos salir…

-Ese Sirius no pierde el tiempo –dijo Remus sentándose al lado de Peter.

-¿Y tú dónde estabas? –lo escudriñó con la mirada James.

-Ah, pues me quedé conversando con Lily y Nymph.

-Nymph?

-Sí, la niña que cayó en nuestro compartimento en el tren.

-¡Ah, tu admiradora! –rió Peter.

-No lo es, es una chica encantadora.

-Uhhh –al unísono Peter y James se burlaron.

-¿Cuándo cambiarán?

-¿Estos dos? ¡Ni aunque tengan hijos! -Sirius retomó su asiento al lado de James -. ¿Qué hay? ¿Me perdí de algo?

-No, nada, más parece que ganaste algo –Remus movió la cabeza en dirección a la rubia.

-Jaja ¡y que lo digas!

En ese momento, en el aula de transformaciones, Nymphadora Tonks no prestaba atención a la profesora McGonagall.

"_Quizás lo dijo porque quiso ser cortés, sí, eso debe ser. Se nota que es un gran chico, tiene una mirada muy sincera y su cabello tiene unas pequeñas ondas en las puntas que me encantan"_

-Nymph –susurró Rani-, debes contarme qué tienes y no me digas que nada pues te conozco.

Su amiga sonrió y prometió decírselo luego. Aunque no lo conocía del todo había algo en Remus que le atraía, y mucho ha decir verdad, pero lo tuvo que apartar de sus pensamientos pues no quería empezar su primer día teniendo que copiar la tarea de Rani.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola! Me da pena escribir cuando Tonks se tropieza frente a Lupin xD. No puedo evitar mencionar a Sev, es mi personaje favorito T_T. La descripción del cabello de Remus es como me lo imagino y como me gusta en los chicos xDDD. Espero les haya gustado. La canción es White Queen (as it began) de Queen obviamente xD.


End file.
